dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elina Pheles (The Lovable Devil)
Elina Pheles '''(née '''Abaddon)' '''is one of the supporting characters of future fan fiction, '"The Lovable Devil". Elina is the head lady of the House of Pheles, one of the high-ranking clan from the Extra Demons. She is the loving wife of Cedric Pheles, and beloved mother of Leonhardt Pheles, Jaune Pheles, Geist D. Pheles, Tyrian Pheles, Gabriella Pheles, Clarrise Pheles, Juliana Pheles, Eleanor Pheles, and also the grandmother of Rayna Pheles, born between his first daughter, Gabriella and her son-in-law, Shemhazai, the Vice-Governor General of Grigori. Appearance: Elina is described to look very much like her daughter, Gabriella, only with long blonde hair and red eyes much like the natural born members of the Abaddon Clan. She is seen to wear a very feminine dark-red dresses with cat-like designs, and her facial expressions depict her as a soft and serene. This caused her to gain a nickname "Angel in Devil's Body" due to her compassionate and loving nature. Due to her devil lineage, she appears around the same age as her daughters despite being over a few hundred years old due to the fact that her elder son appears in his early to mid twenties despite being over a hundred years old. Personality: Elina is shown to be a very kind, cheerful, and loving individual. She is a gentle and loving mother to her children and devoted wife to her husband. She is also a humble and polite individual like a high-class devil, who is a dedicated person to her people. However, she also possess a slight, teasing and flirtatious side, which sometime scolded by her daughters, but still dotes on her children, and sometime play and teach the younger children. She likes to see the good in others, rather that judge them by outward appearances and status, hence her non-hostile and compassion nature towards the low & mid-class reincarnated devils despite the differences in social status. History: Elina is the eldest daughter of the House of Abaddon. However, due to Elina being the daughter of the second wife, she did not have the right to inherit the clan. She was known as the Golden Void Princess before her marriage and was stated to be the strongest woman from the House of Abaddon of all time. During her school days, she was the direct rival and best friends with Venelana Bael, and Sophia Valefor. After graduating, she eventually married happily Cedric Pheles, the current head of the House of Pheles and gave birth to multiple children: Leonhardt, Gabriella, Jaune, Geist, Tyrian, Clarrise, Juliana, and, Eleanor, all whom inherited powers of Hole and Worthlessness respectively. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: I'''mmense Demonic Power: Elina is powerful enough to be known as the strongest woman from the house of Abaddon of all time, it was mentioned by Sophia Sitri, best friend of Elina that she was her and Venelana Gremory's direct rival, who were considered one of the strongest female Devils in their generation. Mephisto Pheles that it maybe his daugther-in-law's genes in her children as a dominating genetic factor that results in her children's immense potentials. * Power of Hole: Coming from the House of Abaddon, Elina can use the Power of Hole. Flight: Being a Devil, Elina can fly using her wings. Quotes: TBA Development/Trivia: * Elina's appearance is based off of Demon Astraroth from a famous korean manhwa series, Cavalier of the Abyss. * According to his Elina, she started learning cooking from Cedric, who is a good cook. * According to Venelana, a close friend of Elina reveals that Cedric doesn't desire harem since he's content with Elina, whom they shared a sweet and over-flowing love to one another. * According to Elina, she and Cedric would spent hours of love-making to one another, which it required for them to put a magic barrier around them. *Elina, Venelana and Sophia are best friends from their younger days. Even now, they meet up one another to chat on their daily lives and other motherly affairs to discuss. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:The Lovable Devil